Si fuera yo
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Si yo fuera él, hubiera besado esa mano, subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a tus labios, mojados y entreabiertos. Pero no lo soy, y no lo hago, porque arruinaría todo, aún más de lo que ya está hecho. LeoXAbril


Mi primera incursión en TMNT! Quería intentar con algo de comedia, pero no es mi fuerte. Sé que de esta pareja no hay mucho en el fandom pero desde que vi la primer serie haya por los 90's (hace bastante ya), siempre me los imaginé juntos. En fin, espero lo disfruten.

Como de costumbre, nada me pertenece.

**Si fuera yo.**

La noche acecha desde cada rincón, mientras presuroso me encamino a mi solitaria misión. No me quejo, más bien lo necesito... a decir verdad no ellos no me entenderían. Quizás porque ellos no han tenido su olfato impregnado con ese aroma tan peculiar (tan tuyo) durante días, como yo.

Así que me ahorro el desazón de saber que ni ellos, mi familia, podrían comprenderme y corro, perdiéndome entre las esquinas, camuflándome con la oscuridad que absorbe los edificios. Con el corazón acelerado y la mente fija en el mismo objetivo. Lo admito, he ido un par de veces antes (siempre de igual manera), pero hoy es diferente. Hoy, por primera vez, no estarás sola. Podría decir que es mi intuición la que me lo dice, pero sería mentir: él se lo comentó a Rafa, emocionado a más no poder y haciendo mil y un planes, cada uno peor que el otro (lo cual sería gracioso si no se tratara de ti). Sin embargo, en algún punto, entre risas y gritos, la conversación derivó, pasando por luchas y motocicletas, fue cuando perdí el hilo y salí de ahí para tomar aire... para pensar.

Si fuera yo, en su lugar, no sería tan infantil ni te daría tantos disgustos. Aunque con esta "profesión" es un poco difícil de evitar. Al menos, llegaría siempre con una sonrisa, para aliviar tu tensión, no como él, que parece ser una combinación de Miguel y Rafa. No, si fuera yo, sería diferente.

Estoy apenas a unos pasos, un par de cuadras, con la luna como mudo testigo de mi situación. "Hablar es la mejor solución", fue el consejo que me dio mi otro hermano, el único cuerdo aparte de mí; claro que no sabe a lo que me orilla (a lo que me orillo solo, realmente). Pero no puedo, no así, sin nada que ofrecerte, sin nada que darte. Sin siquiera poder desear una familia "normal" a tu lado. Porque hace mucho que descubrí que esto (lo que tengo bien adentro) no es pasajero, no; si lo fuera, no estaría yo aquí, esperando como cada noche que me escabullo, sólo para desearte buenas noches desde lejos.

"Hablar". ¿Y qué te digo? Cuando de antemano sé que esta guerra está perdida antes de empezar; porque tu corazón le pertenece a otro hombre (bueno, a UN hombre más bien). A él. A aquél que se escabulle para ir de parranda una noche sí y otra también. Aquél que no se toma nada en serio, a pesar de la mirada femenina llena de reproche y regaño. Si fuera yo, jamás te dejaría a un lado por diversión, al contrario, te jalaría conmigo a mis paseos nocturnos, para poder mostrarte un cielo lleno de nubes y estrellas. O terminaríamos en el sillón, como una vieja pareja, abrazados mientras comeríamos palomitas. Simple, como yo.

Te observo desde el edificio de enfrente, curioso que nunca te hayas percatado de mi presencia, deseoso, cansado de imaginar que realmente me has sentido (que me has visto) y aún así... aún así. Me siento ligeramente culpable, mientras noche a noche regreso a la guarida después de verte leer un libro, recostada en la cama. Me siento culpable al ver que ese "algo" que me quita el sueño se hace más poderoso de momentos. Pero, ¿qué hago? Nada.

Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy has llegado con él, después de una cena romántica, aunque no se si se pueda definir así siendo él quién es. Y son celos, me doy cuenta (porque al final él no es tan malo como quiero verlo); lo sé en el momento en que te abre la puerta para permitirle entrar. Él se quita la chaqueta, negra, y la acomoda en el perchero junto al sillón. Luego, te sigue a la cocina y puedo ver cómo te acaricia lentamente el cuello.

Son celos, cuando veo que lo mira con algo que casi raya en la devoción y él le regresa la mirada. Si fuera yo, te besaría intensamente en ese momento. Te acariciaría la blanca piel que escapa del vestido rojo, bajando uno de los tirantes mientras me embriago con tu perfume. Si fuera yo, dejaría eso y te haría el amor, ahí mismo, una y otra vez. Pero no lo soy, y él se conforma con tomar esa pequeña mano entre las suyas y depositar un casto beso.

No sé si sentirme peor, al tener esos pensamientos para ti; la que nos ha acogido en su casa, la que nos ha dado su cariño incondicional y nos ha hecho parte de su familia; tú, la que ha corrido riesgos por nosotros, y nos ha tomado como sus hermanos. Si, hermanos. Mientras que él, él está un par de metros por arriba.

Regresan a la sala, con unas copas y un vino que no alcanzo a distinguir. Tomas un pequeño trago mientras que él parece sentirse enfermo. Nervioso, indispuesto, no sé. Si fuera yo, jamás me sentiría así en tu presencia; o al menos, intentaría evitarlo. Pero él no lo hace, sino que se pone en pie y regresa por su chaqueta. ¿Ya se va? Quizás mi intuición me ha engañado esta vez y la extraña sensación que siento en el estómago no es sino la comida de Miguel que me ha caído mal.

No se va. Al contrario. Camina decidido hacia ti y de repente se inclina. ¡Se hinca! ¿Qué hace?, ¿pide perdón? No. Saca algo de la bolsa y te lo ofrece, la cajita entreabierta. Lo miras, miras la caja, y luego nuevamente a él. Tus ojos llenos de lágrimas; pero no son de tristeza, no. Parpadeo una vez y pronto ya estás en sus brazos, llorando, besándolo. Un beso cargado de lágrimas y sal. Y alegría. Él te alza y parecen volar, sus manos apresando esa cintura diminuta. Sus labios perdiéndose entre el cabello castaño que esta (o estaba) recogido en un elegante moño.

Y entonces, entonces entiendo. El nudo en la garganta y mis propias lágrimas lo confirman. Lo sé. Lo he visto. "Hablar", ya no tiene caso. Ya no. Permanezco un par de minutos así, o un par de horas quizás. No sé qué hacer, mis pies se resisten a moverse. Y siento algo roto, adentro, muy adentro; y muy roto.

Él se ha ido, no supe cuando. No vi lo que pasó después, hasta que el frío me aviso que era hora de marchar. "Hablar", ¿para qué? ¿felicitarte? ¿o hacerte saber que, sin pretenderlo, me has roto el corazón? No, mejor así. Sólo espero que te haga feliz; porque si no, yo mismo me encargaré de cobrárselo. Que te haga feliz, porque si fuera yo, moriría por hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a enfermar.

Me dispongo a irme, cuando finalmente has abierto la ventana y me miras entre sorprendida y angustiada. No sé qué contestarte así que simplemente me acerco un poco más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- vuelves a preguntar, cruzando los brazos para evitar sentir el frío de la noche; aunque yo ya no siento nada.

"El suficiente", pienso. "Más de lo necesario". Pero de mi boca no salen palabras; hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy justo frente a la ventana. Te miro, así, vulnerable y etérea, lejana. Hermosa. Y no puedo evitar recordar; mientras parece que lo entiendes. Lo entiendes.

- Lo siento.- Dices en un susurro, acercando tu mano derecha peligrosamente a mi cara.- Lo siento.- Repites y sé que lo entiendes. Me secas las lágrimas que no sé en qué momento escaparon de mi alcance.

- Abril, yo...- Suspiro y tomo tu mano entre las mías, sin saber que hacer realmente.- Yo... perdóname, no debí venir aquí.- Digo y soltando tu mano doy un paso atrás.

Si yo fuera él, en cambio, hubiera besado esa mano, subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a tus labios, mojados y entreabiertos. Pero no lo soy, y no debo; o arruinaría todo, aún más de lo que ya está hecho.

- Perdóname.- Me repites mientras asiento con la cabeza, pensando que mañana fingiré que no ha pasado nada y que no hay nada de qué hablar. Porque no lo hay, ¿cierto? Me volteo y cruzo la calle para perderme de nuevo entre las sombras.- Perdóname... Leo.- Alcanzo a escuchar antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.

Sólo espero que te haga feliz, porque si fuera yo, moriría por hacerlo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Y bueno, eso es todo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Si lo fue (o no), no duden en dejar un review...

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
